Kasane Teto
by Kanako Yasaka's Lover
Summary: Poor Kasane Teto! Since she is very new to being an android, lots of strange things happen. But... What now? TetoxLen, my favorite pairing in VOCALOID.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. I am Kasane Teto. I am 15 ½, and I am an UTAU, a voice synthesizing freeware. But I was given life and now I am an android. I can't really control my body that well, so lots of times random things happen._

**3:25, The VOCALOID/UTAU Mansion, 8/22/2010**

"Teto-chan! Wake up!" I woke up to the sound of Miku-onee's voice. "M-miku-onee? What happened?" I asked. "You... Went into sleep-mode again. It happened after Len-kun went on the rollercoaster." "I see," I replied, "But what happened after that? How long has it been?" "Luckily, only one day. After Len-kun got off, he called us and we all carried you home." Oh. One day. I was happy. But worried. If this kept happening to me, the professor may think I have a software virus and take me in for repairs! "I hope the professor never will have to take me in for repairs..." I said aloud. "What? What does that have to do with when you went into sleep-mode?" Came Miku-onee's voice. "Did I say that aloud?" "Yes," "Um," I said, "I'm going up to my room." "Yeah, sure... Me too." Miku-onee left me with a smile and a wave. "Bye!" We said together, then laughed. I took the elevator up to floor 5, then located room 0401. I just punched the door open, then stalked in. 'I think I'll write down some song lyrics,' I thought. So I decided to write down "Kasane Territory". After I sang it, I finished with a proud, "Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana!" For some odd reason, singing that made me feel better.. 'Hm,' I thought, 'I feel like doing a Triple Baka now! I'll go get Miku-onee and Neru-chan,' When I went down to floor 2, I saw Miku-onee in the recording station singing "Mikku Miku ni Shite Ageru"I waved. She saw me, and motioned that she was almost done. I nodded. After 1 minute, she got out. "What is it, Teto-chan?" Asked Miku. "I wanna do a Triple Baka," I replied excitedly. "Well then, let's go get Neru-chan!" We wnt up to floor 15, then we walked a bit. This was a floor we'd been to before, but we knew we'd find Neru-chan by the sound of her cell phone. It seemed like forever. Then Miku-nee said, "Teto-chan. We're lost."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh... Being lost is all my fault! If I hadn't wanted to do a Triple Baka and just stayed in my room, this wouldn't have happened. I hope Neru-chan just happens to walk through the halls texting at this time..._

"Oh...This is all my fault!" I cried. "No, it is NOT!" Miku-onee replied. We must have had this argument a bunch of times. We wandered around... Just saying, we did have cell phones. But there's one problem with the 15th floor. There's no cell signal here except for Neru's room. 'No wonder Yowane-san doesn't have a phone,' I thought. "Miku-onee, did you mark our path?" I asked. "N-no..." She replied shakily. "It's ok. We'll find our way to Neru-chan's room sometime!" Suddenly, I switched to chimera mode.

Without thinking, I broke open a window, my wings burst out, and I flew out the window. "WHERE IS NERU-HAN"S ROOM?" I thundered. Yowane-san burst out her window. "It's over to the left... Somewhere... But I'm a little sleepy right now... So bye..." And then she went back inside to go take a nap. I flew back through the open window just in time. My chimera wings disappeared into no where, and I became a tsundere again. "M-miku-onee, Neru-chan's room is that way!" And I pointed to the left. As we walked over a bit to the left, we heard cell phone noises. I knocked on the source of the noise.

There was the sound of a phone dropping. "Go away! I was texting someone!" Came Neru-chan's voice. "A-akita-san, we want to do a Triple Baka with you!" I said. "Oh, really? Cool, I'll be out in a sec." We heard the noise of feet getting up. Then Neru-chan came out. "Now, we need the elevator," Said Miku-onee. "That way," Neru-chan's voice came absentmindedly, pointing in front of us. We walked a bit, then saw the elevator. We got in.

5 min. later, we finished. "That was so fun!" I said, "Baka baka baka!" "And I loved torturing Hatsune-san," Said Neru-chan with a snicker. "You guys were so awesome!" Said Kagamine-san. "K-kagamine-san..." Came my voice. Suddenly my knees buckled. My eyelids closed. A voice rang out from me and said, "Sleep mode-on," I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything else after that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh... My... Gosh... I went into sleep mode! Not again! And in front of Kagamine-san! Oh... I hope I wake up soon..._

** Kasane Teto's Mind**

Oh no. I was in a black room. It was all too familiar. It was the sleep-mode room, where all VOCALOIDS and UTAUS went when they were in sleep-mode. Oh, Kagamine-san! Neru-chan! Miku-onee! Ted-onii! Rin-onee! Help! Please! Oh, that's right. I just realized that I couldn't talk here.

**9:08 pm, The VOCALOID/UTAU Mansion, 8/22/2010**

"Teto-chan!" said Len. "She went into sleep-mode! Not good!" "Somebody tell the professor!" SONiKA said. "No! They'll give her a program update, which would change her forever!" Said Luna. "Where do we take her?" "I don't know! How about your room, Len-kun?" "Ok..." Len said, blushing. He and Luna got Kasane Teto onto a stretcher and went into the elevator. They went up to floor two, then rolled her into Len's dorm. "Oh Teto-chan, please wake up soon..."

**Kasane Teto's Mind**

I felt my body moving... I heard Kagamine-san's voice... Oh! He called me Teto-chan! He's so wonderful! If I were "awake" I wold hug him. But I don't know when I'll get out of sleep-mode. Maybe 6 min., maybe 6 months.

**10:20 pm, The VOCALOID/UTAU Mansion, 8/22/2010**

Len picked up Kasane Teto's android body and put her on his bed. "Oh, please wake up, Teto-chan!" He said, "I'll be right back," Then he left the room. He went into the elevator, then left the building once he was on floor one. Once he was out, he got on his bike. Then he went to the bread shop. When he was there, he parked his bike, then walked in. "I need 5 loaves of french bread," He said. "Ok, that'll be 500 yen," The counter person said. Len paid, then took his bread and biked back. Soon he was back in his room. "Teto-chan... I brought you some bread..." Len hoped she would wake up and thank him, maybe even with a hug.

**Kasane Teto's Mind**

Aw... He brought me french bread... Without even realizing it, I was crying. Oh... I sang weakly... "Susu susu susu susu susu susu susu susu su wa gomen wasure te... Matte! Susu susu susu susu susu susu susu susu susu susu suki daisuki!" Daisuki, Kagamine-san...


	4. Chapter 4

**The VOCALOID/Utau Mansion, 12/21/2010**

"I've been taking care of Teto-chan's body for 6 months now! When will she wake up?" Len Kagamine asked Miku Hatsune outside the professor's office. "I honestly don't know, Len-kun. But I think she needs to be taken to the professor." Miku replied. "Besides, we've been lying to the professor about Kasane-san for the past _six months_." "No! I'll kill myself before I let her get taken in!" Len shouted back. "Why don't we get Akita-san to do it? She's the only one with that kind of technology that knows Teto-chan." "Why? Because the last time that we went up there, we got _hopelessly lost_, directed by an _alcoholic,_and yelled at by the most explosive force in the _whole building!" _the teal-haired 16-year-old argued. "Fine! Then I'll just go there myself!" the male half of the Kagamines screamed as he stomped off, grabbing a GPS and punching in "Neru's Room" into the destination bar.

**The VOCALOID/Utau Sleep-Mode Room, 12/21/2010**

How long has it been? Without Len, it seems as if it's been forever. I hope somebody helps me. I realize that I'm away from my body. If only I wasn't programmed this way! Then I would be able to maintain my body and not have to have everyone else taking care of me. At least I still have some sort of connection to my body. I can feel stuff and tell when it's been taken of. I wonder where Len is..."

**The VOCALOID/Utau Mansion, 12/21/2010**

"Yo! Akita-san!" Len said as he barged into Neru's room. "And _what_ could be so important that you interrupt me and my texting session?" the one-pigtailed blonde asked him. "You need to scan Teto-chan." he replied. "Okay, fine." Neru agreed. "Where's Drill-head?" "Up in my room..." Len said, blushing. So they went up to the VOCALOID floor and went to Room02 . Inside Neru looked at Len's bed, but Teto-chan was not there. So she looked past there and saw something glass. She went around to find Kasane Teto in a glass coffin. "Really, Kagamine-san, reallllly...?" Neru asked with her face like this: =.= She got her scanner out. As Neru opened the coffin, a soft sigh came from it. Then Neru swiped her scanner over Teto.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vocaloid/Utau Sleep-Mode Room, 12/21/2010**

I could feel something running over my body. Then I heard something say "SCAN COMPLETE. 1 VIRUS FOUND. PLEASE REBOOT SYSTEM IF YOU WISH FOR RECOVERY." Suddenly I could feel myself spinning. I could feel my life force fading. "REBOOT FAILED. TAKE UNIT TO THE SCIENTIST FOR UPGRADE." I could feel something faint hitting my body. Suddenly, my eyes closed. "HELP ME!" I screamed.

**The Vocaloid/Utau Mansion, 12/21/2010**

"TETO!" Len Kagamine screamed after the system said its second line. Then he heard, somewhere within Teto's body, and urgent cry for help. "Help me!" It had screamed. "I'll do whatever I can Teto!" Len screamed. Neru had left the room by now. Len was getting desprate. He picked up Teto's body and carried her to the scientist. "Please! Help her!" The male Kagamine shouted. "Hmm, which one is malfunctioning, the Kasane or the Kagamine..." the scientist asked himself. "Neither of us is malfunctioning! Teto is DYING!" Len screamed. "Give her to me. I'll give her an upgrade, that'll fix her right up." the white haired elder said. "NO! THAT WON'T FIX HER! THAT WILL RUIN HER!" Then Len ran out and up to his room. "I LOVE YOU TETO! PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Len screamed as he kissed Kasane Teto fully on the lips.

**The Vocaloid/Utau Sleep-Mode Room, 12/21/2010**

I don't know what happened but suddenly I shot out of the sleep-mode room.

**The Vocaloid/Utau Mansion, 12/22/2010**

I woke up to just seeing Len, and only Len. I realized that he was kissing me. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed this one blissful moment as I kissed back. It was the most wonderful experience that I had ever had. Soon it was the super sad moment that we broke away. That's when Len noticed that I had awoken. "How long has it been?" I murmured. "6 months." he replied. "Oh no! Have I been missed much?" I asked worriedly. "No, the professor thinks that you went to some sort of 'Flight School', Hatsune-san and I made that up." Len assured me. "Good, let's make some sort of badge online and print it out so that lie will have seemed more convincing." So we went online, made a badge, and I flew myself and Len out the window to the Fake Badge store.

**The Fake Badge Store, 12/22/2010**

Soon we arrived. I lowered myself and Len to the ground and my wings disappeared. We walked to the pick-up window. I read from my notecard and said, "Hi, I'm Tanya Kerning. I've come to pick up my badge." "Ok, Tanya, and nice costume! Going to a costume party?" The clerk said. "Um... Yeah... I'm going as Teto and trying out my costume to see how convincing it is. Can I have my badge now? It's part of the costume." I asked impatiently. "Sure, here you go! You payed online, good. Shop again!" they replied. "Yeah, I'll keep this place in my mind." I mumbled as we walked to the building. I flew Len back to his room and then flew back down and walked into the building. "Teto! You're back!" everyone cried. Soon I was covered in a mass of mixed Vocaloids and Utaus as I tried to go to my room. "Hey, guys, can I just go to my room?" I asked. "Yeah..." came the disappointed crowd. So I escaped up to my room. Soon I got a call from Len on my watch-phone. "Hi Teto... Can you go to my room?" he asked. "Sure! I'll be there in a jiffy." I replied. So I took off the badge and went up to Len's room. "Hi Teto..." he mumbled when I came in. "I-is anything wrong?" I asked him. "I just... Um... Er..." Len stumbled over his words.


	6. Announcement!

Hey there! There (sadly) won't be any more chapters in this, because I lost chapter 6. But... If anybody wants... I'll rewrite it to finish the story.

In other news, I'll be starting a new project called "A New Story". I, um, just came up with that title. I might come up with a different one when I write it. But anyways, it's a Touhou fanfic including an OC of mine. Details will be in the story! Anyway, thanks for reading my first fanfic!

THE END FOR NOW!


	7. Chapter 6

_Well, fine! I'll finish the story! Jk, I actually want to. Well, here you go, eager, awaiting fans (or not lol)!_

"I love you!" Len finally managed to say. He blushed and looked down. He heard wings flapping faintly. I know that he was probably thinking 'Great, she hates me, she's flying away...'. But I wasn't flying away. I whapped him on the head with some French bread. His head snapped up. "Ow!" he cried, "I'm sorry, Teto! I know this will probably ruin our friendship, and-" "No. It didn't. And you know why? Because I love you too." I interrupted. "What? I, uh, but, er..." "Silly!" And I kissed him.

"Yessss!" I heard a voice say. Len and I turned around and saw Miku, Momo, and Rin were standing in the hallway with a camera and a laptop. I blushed. So did Len. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. "Uh..." Miku said. "Uploaded!" Rin exclaimed. "Wait, what's going on? ...Oh. OH. We were found out, weren't we?" "...Yep." Momo whispered. "Shoot." Rin said, "Well, I'm out." She grabbed her laptop and jumped into the now-appeared roda-rolla. She drove off into the hallway and off a cliff, promptly disappearing. I was smiling, but my hair was turning red. Miku smiled. "Momo? I think you should leave." She said quietly. Momo ran off. My pigtails were getting thicker and spinning. Really fast. My chimera wings grew from my back. "Get back here Hatsune!" I yelled, flying after Miku.


End file.
